Toujours Pur
by El Cadejos
Summary: Lo que hace el legado familiar en el ser... ONE SHOT


Toujours Pur

**Toujours Pur**

Era un mal día para ser Regulus Black. Ya nada tenía sentido. Las doctrinas que siguió durante tanto tiempo estaban balanceándose peligrosamente en el borde de un precipicio. Se le miraba angustiado y decaído últimamente. Algunos se aventuraban a especular que Greyback lo mordió sin previo aviso y que ahora no encontraba cómo ocultar su condición.

Era una conclusión estúpida, obviamente, pues Regulus seguía siendo tan humano como cualquier otro mago. El problema residía en que ya no sabía si quería continuar avanzando por el camino que él mismo había elegido. Después de todo, ser un Mortífago estaba comprobando ser un trabajo difícil esos días. Además, había algo tremendamente mal con la manera en que su Amo, Lord Voldemort, hablaba sobre volverse inmortal.

Regulus lo había seguido hasta cierta cueva en una ubicación poco accesible. Estaba ahí ahora mismo, sudando frío. Tenía que decidir sus acciones pronto o sería un poco sospechoso si alguien lo divisaba. Se colocó debajo de un solitario árbol seco que en su momento había conseguido crecer en la escarpada superficie del lugar. El viento soplaba con fuerza. El atormentando hombre hundió la cara entre sus manos por un momento para poder recordar porqué estaba a punto de hacer lo que había planeado.

fLaShBaCk

Oh, qué hermoso era ser el favorito de mamá. Walburga Black era una mujer elitista y discriminadora. En su debido contexto, habría sido la esposa perfecta para Adolf Hitler. Los Sangre Sucia manchaban la reputación de cualquier buena y noble familia de magos. Su esposo Orion Black defendía esos mismos ideales, pero a veces era un poco más tranquilo al demostrarlo. Por lo tanto, era imposible culpar al pequeño Regulus por discriminar a los demás y hacerlos sentir vergüenza por sus orígenes.

-…Así que le dije al mugroso ese que no me tocara, pues era suficiente con saber que estaba vivo como para repugnarme- terminó de narrar con gracia el menor. Walburga y Orión se veían positivamente contentos con la anécdota y no tardaron en mostrar su aprobación respecto a la conducta de Regulus. Su padre incluso sacó unos galeones de su bolsillo y los depositó en la avariciosa mano de su hijo. La progenitora, por otra parte, le dedicó una sonrisa acompañada por unas cuantas galletas con almendras.

Una vez que los adultos estaban fuera de la cocina, Regulus pareció notar por primera vez que había otra persona en el lugar. Su hermano Sirius balanceaba la silla donde estaba sentado en sus patas traseras y se entretenía lanzándole cosas a Kreacher, el elfo doméstico que servía a su familia. Desvió ligeramente la mirada hasta posarla sobre la lastimosa figura que denominaba "hermano menor".

-Así que te pavoneas por Hogwarts y abusas de los demás sólo porque eres de sangre pura- le dijo. Kreacher seguía cubriéndose del ataque, pero como su ofensor lo había aturdido con magia era una acción inútil.

El otro se sintió un poco cohibido ante este comentario. –No sé de qué te quejas. He visto como tratas a ese tal Snape. Quiero verte negar que te gusta hacerlo-

Sirius no pudo evitar reírse con complacencia. –Por supuesto que me gusta hacer de su existencia una miseria, pero no porque su padre sea un muggle-

Regulus no se esperó esa respuesta y se vio tentado a hacer una graciosa huída. –Er… ¿entonces por qué lo fastidias tanto, si no es por su procedencia?-

-Lo odio, así que simple- contestó el mayor sin mucho interés. –Pero él se ha asegurado de que sea recíproco, así que no temas…-

-¿Por qué habría de temer que un Sangre Sucia te deteste?-

-No me gusta admitirlo, pero es bueno para atacar y si se entera de que desgraciadamente somos hermanos, no me sorprendería verte colgando de algún candelabro cuando regresemos en enero-

Nuevamente, el menor se sintió un poco incómodo con la respuesta. –Bueno, no me importa. Si es un Sangre Sucia, no puede hacer nada en mi contra-

-Ya que estamos en el tema, vamos a aclarar algo…- anunció Sirius. Se puso de pie y dejó que Kreacher fuera a esconderse.

Regulus intentó escurrirse por la puerta pero no llegó a tiempo. Su hermano lo tomó del cuello de su abrigo y lo jaló violentamente hacia atrás. Una vez apresado en la llave de Sirius, le habló. –Aprenderás a ser un poco más respetuoso con otros que no comparten tu… fondo, ¿entendido?-

-Dame una… buena ra… razón- exigió el otro con mucha dificultad.

-_Toujours Pur_, hermanito, _Toujours Pur_- murmuró el mayor en su oído. No sonreía pero una mueca parecida a algo feliz sombreó su rostro.

-¡Eso hago!- reclamó Regulus. –¡No me estoy mezclando con escorias!-

Sirius negó con la cabeza y una mirada de decepción. –Eres terriblemente más estúpido de lo que esperaba-

Seguidamente lo soltó. Su hermano menor dio unos pasos en falso antes de poder equilibrarse sobre el piso de nuevo. –Ilumíname- le dijo con fastidio.

-Creí que dentro de ti (Muy adentro, pareciera) tal vez existiría la paciencia para abrir un poco tu Oscura mente- comenzó Sirius con tranquilidad. Ocasionalmente movía su varita para que más objetos pequeños atormentaran a Kreacher en su escondite. –La frase debajo del escudo de armas familiar, "Siempre puro", podría ir un poco más allá de la muy notable condenación de aquellos que no son de sangre pura-

-No seas estúpido, Sirius. El único significado para ese _Toujours Pur_ es, obviamente, que el linaje Black se mantenga siempre limpio y puro, sin traidores- Regulus contestó con indignación.

-No estoy de acuerdo- dijo el otro, como si no le hubiera puesto mucha atención. –Me gusta pensar que es una hermosa manera de mantenernos, como individuos, queridos e inmaculados-

-Sólo estás concordando con mi punto, por si no lo notas…- masculló.

Sirius arqueó una amenazadora ceja en su dirección antes de hacer que una cuchara se introdujera en la oreja del elfo doméstico y comenzara a girar. –Idiota, me refiero a tus acciones y pensamientos-

Una vez más, el menor le dedicó un gesto de incomprensión fastidiada. Su hermano suspiró. –Existe la posibilidad de que cuando esta dinastía inició, un hermoso deseo haya querido ser transmitido a sus descendientes-

-¿Y con eso queremos decir que…?- le seguía Regulus. Si había algo que odiaba es que su hermano quisiera enseñarle algo pero hiciera las explicaciones largas y aburridas.

-Quiero decir, enano, que tal vez querían que fuéramos grandes personas. Gente que se mantuvo en el buen camino e hizo lo correcto durante su vida. Hizo más por el bien común que por el bien personal-

Un silencio de un minuto o dos fue prólogo para la carcajada que soltó el menor de los Black. Le faltaba el aire y hasta le costaba mantenerse en pie.

–"_Más por el bien común que el personal_"… ¡JAJAJAJA…!- se atragantaba Regulus con gracia. -¿Cómo se te ocurre…? ¡JAJAJAJA…! ¿Semejante estupidez?-

Sirius se tomó un momento para hacer que la cuchara que giraba dentro de la oreja de Kreacher se llenara de cera de elfo doméstico. Luego catapultó la desagradable sustancia hacia su hermano menor. Éste intentó limpiarse con su varita pero recordó que todavía no era mayor de edad. Buscó entonces un trapo de cocina para hacer el trabajo mas todos estaban flotando fuera de su alcance gracias al siempre servicial Sirius.

-No sé porqué me molesto en transmitir mis conocimientos al muy evidente chícharo que tienes por cerebro…- suspiró él al ponerse de pie.

-Espero que más adelante en tu vida recuerdes mis palabras, Regulus. A lo mejor te hagan torcer el camino que hayas llevado hasta un final satisfactorio digno de la dinastía Black- terminó Sirius. Le quitó las galletas de almendra de su mano y las engulló al salir de la cocina.

Regulus había alcanzado por fin un trapo y al verse solo y sucio dentro de la cocina, se tomó la molestia de pensar en lo que su hermano mayor le había dicho…

FiN DeL fLaShBaCk

La demacrada figura que se mantenía bajo un pobre árbol se irguió de pronto. Miró una y otra vez sobre su cabeza para asegurarse de que no había nadie vigilando y entonces volteó hacia el embravecido mar a su izquierda. –No sé porqué te hago tanto caso, Sirius, pero espero que sirva de algo…- murmuró antes de dar un salto y luchar por nadar hacia una gruta entre las escarpadas paredes.

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

… **Y el resto esta escrito en los libros de Harry Potter. Muchas gracias J.K Rowling por ahorrarme el trabajo. Este es considerablemente viejo (abril del '07) y lo subí en ese entonces, pero por alguna razón no me convenció. Ahora regresa a **_**ze internet**_** OMGWTFROFLMAO! (No me creerían lo mucho que me fastidia leer eso a veces)**

**Gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Sirius Black sigue siendo el mejor personaje de esa saga. Este One-Shot era para darle mi propio significado al **_**Toujours Pur**_**, que es tan deliciosamente atractivo.**

**Atte  
El Cadejos.**


End file.
